Shadowy Life
by boredomkiller322
Summary: War Still and Never will change. One minute your drinking rum, to the next your dashing towards a vault you just signed up for, two Seconds later you nose diving on to a platform surrounded by people you lived next to for years and yet still don't know who they are. Congrats for being the only one that survives. Here is what you win Decades of lost time and to much hard work ahead.


FALLOUT 4 Fan Fiction

Shadow The Merc

 _ **War Still Never Changes. Once the bombs hit in bosten its like my life has gone bye in secounds. Now im Stuck in a hypnotic stage for all i know dead or still in this god-forsaken cryo-cell. I remember having a baby and a husban. But its more of my Child i care about. The entire reason i even have one is so i could produce a Child of my own. "wow, i must really be dead. i just cant deside if its heaven or hell, Maybe this is what i deserve. i Abandoned my army duties to get where? All those familys who couldnt get in.. i still remember the yelling. even that sweet vault-tec sales-men. i guess they arnt missing much. Just would have ended up dead like me.. but why am i alone, i expected a lot more. Like i dont know pearly gates maybe?"**_

 _ **ALL VAULT DWELLERS PLEASE EXIT THE VAULT SYSTEM FAILER WARNING WARNING.**_

 _ **"Oh fuck what the hell it this, how am i not dead." Shadow falls out of the Cryo-cell. "Owh, forgot how hard the fucking ground is." She stumbles to her feet and starts looking around. "Well, looks like Nate Lost my baby. this sucks, might as well take my ring back. i hope other people made it.." she pauses in silence as she opens a vaullt door leading into the next room. "Gaint Cockroaches, God my day just started and i feel like i rather have died." Shadow looks around and finds a securtiy stick. " Hmh this will help a little i guess." She Opens Another vault door and loots everything that isnt nailed to the ground.**_

 _ **"Wow what this? " Shadow picks up the 10mm pistol. "Now we are talking" Shadow smiles. She begins to tap into a computer terminal. The syrins stop and the next door opens. She finds her self crouched down hiden from the five radroaches that are lergerly hanging around. She aims at the biggest one first and takes her shot." damn missed " At the sound of the gun alerted the roaches a they start racing towards her. " Oh shit what did i get my self into" She screams nervesly shooting bullet afer bullet, she manged to get three with the gun, But as they grow closer she panics and pulls out her secerity stick. wacks one killing it and runs away from the last one hoping to gain ground between them, only to turn around to it lunging towards her injuring her left arm. " Shit i didnt think it would hurt that bad " Shadow says as she lays the last one to rest with a huge swing knocking the radroach into next year. She collects all the meat from the roaches bye taking a kitchen knife nerbye and cutts each one open, " OHH GOD THE SMELL!?" she stores the meat away as she steps through another vault door. " Where does this nightmare end? " she reaches the enternce. " Owh look what i found a old pip boy, this skelenton doesnt need it anymore right" She says laughing to her self. " this looks like the key to open this gaint vault door " she incerts the pip-boy cord into the vault command box. A loud noise plays and the metal starts to move. She steps on the tin platform and rides it to the vault lift.**_

 _ **'ENJOY YOUR RETURN TO THE SURFACE AND THANK YOU FOR USING VAULT-TEC'**_

 _ **"Damn its so fucking bright. God please turn off the lights!" Shadow mutters out as the lift reaches the surface. She falls to her knees and raises her hands in the air. " Everythings dead! i cant be the only one who survives. Surely some people fit inside of a refrige or something right!" she regains her steghth and gets back on her feet. "Maybe my old house is still there, it looks like some supports are still intack." She makes her waydown to her house, she runs into the first fromiler face her old butler Codsworth. "As i live and breath... its ... its really you mom." Codsworth says looking shocked and un-prepared. "Long story short buddy, Nates dead people took my baby and now we are here." Shadow recapes everything to Codsworth, as He informs her shes around 210 years old. " Shut up i have'nt been asleep that long! " Shadows gets struck with deniel. " im afaid your around two centerys late for dinner" Codsworth chuckles.**_


End file.
